


A King and his Queen

by DatboiBiscuit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatboiBiscuit/pseuds/DatboiBiscuit
Summary: I apologise for typos that might confuse you, I'm human we make mistakes sorry! The season premiere was just great. I loved it but I wrote this before it so bare with me. There is drama, but it's only used to move the story along, I know it's not actually a problamo in those times, but, again it's only to move the story along....Enjoy.





	A King and his Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for typos that might confuse you, I'm human we make mistakes sorry! The season premiere was just great. I loved it but I wrote this before it so bare with me. There is drama, but it's only used to move the story along, I know it's not actually a problamo in those times, but, again it's only to move the story along....Enjoy.

A knock at the door caught the attention of the violet eyed queen and her friend. "Missandei." she said quietly, nodding towards the door. The tanned woman walked over and opened it to see a pitch haired man standing on the other side.

"Your grace." Missandei called out stealing the Queen's attention from brushing her pale hair. She stared into the dark eyes of the king of the north before dismissing her advisor.

"Come in." She continued brushing her hair as the king walked into the chamber and Missandei walked out. "What do you want." She set her brush down and looked at him, her glare felt like daggers. He tried getting his words out, but it was like they were trapped at the back of his throat.

"In sorry to bother you this late, my Queen--" He said huskily, fumbling with his thin, linen shirt.

"Do not call me that like you did not here what Samwell said. You are my king, the iron throne is yours. We are forbidden leave my Chambers at once." She stood up carefully, trying not to anger herself.

"Dany--" he tried.

"Leave! I cannot stand to look at you, I've come this close to getting everything I've ever wanted, just to have a man take it from me!" She finally let out the rage she felt, she was fuming like the fire her dragons released.

"I didn't take anything from you, it belongs to me! The iron throne is mine by right!" he raised his voice at her, he didn't want to, he hated it – god he hated it, but he needed her to understand.

"You didn't even know! You didn't even want it until you knew!" She stepped towards him.

"How do you know I want it now?" He lowered his tone. She almost laughed at that, in her mind he was a threat, a power seeking monster.

"Because you're a man. All men ever want is power" she argued.

"I told you about the White-walkers so we could fight them together. To work together to stop the night king, if I cared anything about power I wouldn't be here talking to you, I'd be working against you." The anger in his voice built up as she moved closer to him.

"I saved you and I lost one of my children doing so, I'm starting the think that was a mistake" she looked him down.

"That was not my fault" he reached for her arm.

"Isn't it?" She pushed it away and stepped back, her face turned up in disgust as if he were foul rotten food. "If you would've left well alone he would still be alive." she felt her eyes start to water, her vision blurry with the clear liquid.

"If I would've left well alone you wouldn't have believed me!" His voice was firm and cold. "I am The first to bring wildlings and northerners together. Not for power. I was named Lord commander and king of the north. Not because of my birthright, I had none! I am a bastard!" He raised his voice at her, almost enough to startle her, but not quite.

"You are not!" She squinted her eyes and raised her pitch.

"I am!" He yelled at her in pure rage and fury. "I was raised as one-- and treated as one; my whole life. I wasn't born into being king of the north, my people chose me because they had faith in me! I was stabbed to death because of a Choice I made to protect them! My own brothers! I risked, and, gave my life for others; not power, not titles! So that they could be safe!" He yelled even more, looking at her, secretly admiring the fire she had. She did the same, they'd had arguments before, none as heated as this one. They admired each other, yet, hated each other at the same time.

"I don't want to look at you, get out." she looked away from him, then finally turned around. A strong silence passed, the sound of the quiet was deafening. He finally turned and left her Chambers, regretting how far things went. It's all he could think about on his way back to his own room. Once he got there he removed his shirt and left on his soft and brown britches.

He tried to fall asleep, but the small tears he shed at the thoughts of the dragon queen didn't let him. His thoughts were too loud for him to; Her mind treated her the same. She regretted everything she said, she felt so awful, she had to apologise for the words that we're spilled. she folded the cover off of herself and slid out of her bed then grudgingly walked to the door. she opened it and walked out, closing it behind her.

The silky dress she wore moved fluidly as she walked down the dark hall. She felt the air hitting every part of her body. She didn't usually wear undergarments to sleep, so the cool air circulating through the fabric felt refreshing to her. She after a short walk arrived at his chamber door wondering if she was making the right decision, maybe she needs to push him away, maybe that would subside the feeling she felt stirring inside of her, for someone she couldn't love in such a way. She placed her hand on the door, wondering if he had been like her, distracted by the demons in his mind that wouldn't shut up. In fact, he was; inside of that room little tears streamed down his face from time to time, the thoughts got worse.

Did she want him dead? Did she regret all of those precious moments they had? His thinking was interrupted as Daenerys Reluctantly knocked on the door.

"Yes?" He leaned up, only a bit, just to see who was knocking this late at night. The door opened slowly, immediately the queen had regretted what she'd done, if only she had the power to turn back time. They stared at each other before she decided to fully walk into the room and shut the door behind her, leaning on it. "Dany?" He looked at her lengthy silver hair. "You're supposed to be asleep." he whispered hoarsely while he sat up, folding the covers off of himself and turning to where his feet touched the stone cold floor, sending chilled vibrations up his body.

She watched his abdomen as he breathed in and out slowly and calmly. He only made it worse for her to resist him.

"As are you." she smiled warmly, moving slowly towards him.

"Please don't come any closer." He looked away from her, she moved towards him anyway, ignoring anything else that could possibly push her away. He couldn't help it, he had to look at her, after all she was amazing; his strong queen. He watched her hips subtly sway. Jon pulled the covers over his lap as he began to feel himself hardening under the many furs that made up his blanket. She had the nerve coming into his Chambers with such a short and revealing dress on, the straps that held the white silk on her body were barely visible and her thighs were so exposed, all Jon wanted to do was make love to her, to taste her vanilla skin.

_But it was forbidden._

Her nipples hard and visible through her silky white dress as she walked in – already he wanted too ravish her – Fuck her senseless until she moaned his name, begging for more.

_But it was forbidden._

He wanted her to pull his dark curls in ecstacy and scream is name for more as he drank her up like she was a fine wine.

_But it was forbidden._

She felt herself start to become heated just looking at him, his beard – imagining it brush against her thigh as he kissed her core.

_It was forbidden._

Imagining him thrust into her – the sounds of his ragged breathing, the moaning she caused.

_It was forbidden._

Imagining the taste of his soft tongue against hers, the feeling of his lips leaving marks along her pale flesh.

_It was forbidden._

While he thought about her spasming in pleasure and moaning in his ear to go deeper; she thought about him filling her perfectly, like they matched. She thought about him whispering in her ear how much he loved her.

_They were forbidden._

She was throbbing and wet with arousal. "you've been crying." she instinctively reached for him, her soft hand come into contact with his stubble. He fell into her caress, slowly closing his eyes to her touch.

"Your words were so harsh." He mumbled, distracted by her soft hand against his beard. She pulled her hand away quickly realizing what she was doing, she wanted it, but at the same time she didn't.

"I am sorry, for the words I spoke. I didn't mean them." She turned and began to walk away.

"No I am." he stood up covering his lap, so she wouldn't notice his arousal. "I'm sorry for taking something so important to you away. I'm sorry for being the reason you don't have three children instead of two. I'm sorry I can no longer hold you in my arms." He said, expecting no change in direction from her. He sat down slowly on the bed as she started – hesitantly – walking over to him. She slowly moved down to his lips and closed the space between them quickly. He carefully pushed her away and looked from her violet eyes to the stone floor. "We can't." she tilted his chin up back to where he would look at her. She kissed him taking in all of his words.

"No one will know." She moved in between his legs and began to undo the laces on his britches.

"I will." he grabbed her hands and pushed her away again. he stared at her body hardening even more. She only looked down at him, taking his hand in hers, she placed his hand on her waist. the touch of his fingertips felt like electricity against her body. She led him farther and farther up until his hand touched her breast running his thumb over her nipple. "Please don't do this Dany, it is unnatural." he tried taking his hand away, her own tiny hand prevented the movement.

"I know you want this just as much as I do. We can have it, you can be my king, and I can be your queen, we would be unstoppable; Together." She leaned her head against his, straddling him. "I love you Jon." she slowly kissed him and he finally gave in.

Their lips moving in a perfect rhythm. Their tongues locked together as Jon's hands roamed Dany's body; They moved up from her hips back to her breast, he pulled away from the kiss trailing his lips down from hers to her jaw, kissing along her neck and collar bone. Those small and quiet gasps and pants, that the dark hair man loved so much, began spilling out of her mouth as he kissed at her nipple through the thin silk. He ran his tongue over it sending shivers up her spine.

Jon moved his hands down back to her rear massaging it while she moved her hips, his hands followed to her rhythm encouraging her movement.

She needed him so bad it hurt, the throbbing in between her legs had gotten worse. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed their bodies to be entangled with one another. As soon as she tried reaching for the laces again he grabbed her wrists and trapped them behind her back, holding them there as he kissed and nipped at her neck. "J-Jon..." she whined. "Please Jon..." She pleaded, struggling to get her wrists from his grasp while he kissed her everywhere he could, moving back to her breast, kissing the right one instead. "Jon please." she closed her eyes, twitching from his touch.

She leaned away from him trying to stop the painful feeling in her core, but he followed her movements, never moving away from kissing her body. She hated how he let this pleasure inside of her build up, yet, loved it at the same time. She couldn't stop moving; the build up, the way he held her arms behind her back, the way he touched her – it was too much for her to handle. "Jon please--" she almost cried for more of him. The only response she got was a dark look from her lover.

"Stop moving." he whispered lowly, the tone of his voice made her body flutter. the noise she made had him wanting to ravish her even more, the little whimper mixed with a moan drove him insane. He wanted more of her skin, more of her taste, more of her pleading. He removed his lips from her shuddering body and kissed her lips. She panted lowly as he took the bottom of her dress and slowly lifted it off of her body, to assist him she lifted her arms while he removed the cloth from her beautiful body.

Once the silk was thrown to the floor he admired her, lightly stroking her soft skin. He moved his hands down to her thighs slowly. She watched him stare at her body, just then she caught his eye. A look of endearment in his pupils. "I love you." he whispered, stealing a kiss from her.

He kneaded her thighs and stood with her in his arms, kissing her slowly and lovingly. He moved toward the wall, still kissing her and massaging her thighs moving closer to her sex. She broke the kiss, leaning her head against the wall while he kissed her neck, leaving purple bruises along her pale skin listening to the little whimpers she let escape through her pink, plump, lips. Jon wanted more of it. He moved back to the bed quickly moving the covers out of the way then laying her down. He removed his hands from her back and traced them down to her calves as he looked at her with a sinful glare.

"Make those pretty little fingers dance for me." he whispered, slowly separating her legs, watching her flower bloom. She moved her hands down slowly towards her Glistening sex and began rubbing herself in a circular motion, while her lover moved toward her lips, swallowing the low gasps that were escaping her mouth. They're tongues moved slowly with each other – a steady rhythm except for when she had to break away to express her self-pleasure. He loved what she was doing to herself, her eyes were closed, her breaths were shallow, and her body started to sweat from the heat waves of ecstacy.

After enjoying the scene before him, Jon kissed his way down his Grace's body, taking her hand and placing them above her, letting them go when he kissed just low enough to make the woman under him spasm. He'd finally gotten a taste of what he craved: a taste of her. He held on to her hips, securing them in place then licked along her clit to her entrance and back up, listening to her cries for more. The Raven haired king felt her hips trying to gyrate against his warm tongue. Her fingers became entangled in his dark curls as she arched her back upward. he continued licking and sucking her core.

The feeling of his lips and tongue against her was too much to handle, it became overwhelming. She'd never felt this good with anyone before. Maybe it was the immense love she felt for him. It made it all the better that he was the one to taste her, her body was shivering and it felt as if her chest was caving in on her.

"J-Jon wait..." she mumbled lowly. "Jon..." She moved her hands from his hair to the sheets, grasping them in her soft and small hands as Jon continued satisfying her needs. Soon enough, again, her breathing became shallow, her body radiated heat, and her entrance perfectly drenched. He licked back down to her entrance and thrusted his tongue in and out of her. Dany's walls began to spasm as she let out a mixture of a cry, a moan, and Jon's name; a noise that was music to his ears. She arched her back upward as Jon took his mouth away from her body and adored the sound absconding from her lips as if it was her first ever climax.

He began to fully unlace his britches while he caught her eyes roaming his body. She reached for his body, trailing her finger slowly down his muscular abdomen to the brim of the remaining cloth he wore, pulling it and disclosing his erection. Jon slowly moved his hand under her back and thigh and picked her up onto his waist. He slowly leaned back onto the soft pillows to support himself while the silver haired dragon queen brushed her lips over her lover's. She then kissed him. She then slid her hands down his forearms.

Dany pulled his trousers down even more. Finally she would be able to feel him inside of her, to fit her perfectly. She lifted herself up and slowly lowered back down on to his length, closing her eyes as she felt it moving deeper and deeper. Once he was fully in they both sighed in pleasure. Dany slowly started rolling her hips forward.

She looked into his dark eyes, their breathing started faltering while Dany moved her hips at a faster pace and Jon grabbed onto her hips, hard enough to bruise her soft and fragile skin. She slowly leaned down and hugged him tightly breathing little moans on his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He was hers and she was his, they needed each other.

In this moment he thought of just how much he loved her – just how much he loved everything about her. To feel her skin against him, to feel her wrapped around him, to feel her sweet sighs on his neck. He needed more, he was almost there, almost to his climax.

"Dany...go faster." he groaned as she obeyed and moved her hips faster, grinding deeper almost hitting those certain sweet spots, but not quite. Jon moved his hands back to her hips as she pulled away from him and tangled her hands in his hair. He took a firm grip on her hips and began grinding up into her, assisting her and hitting the perfect spot deep inside of her.

"Jon... Again-" She moaned out pulling his hair back, resulting in a grunt. He moved his hips into hers more, deeply thrusting into her. He could tell she was close to cumming again, due to the weakening of her thighs and the more Cries for him she let out. He flipped her onto her back looking down at her with one of his hands in her hip and the other massaging her. He moved his thumb in a circular motion as he thrusted into her even harder, a groan escaping his mouth with each movement.

The music of her whimpers made him weak, she reached up for his arm pulling on it so he would be closer to her. He leaned down just as she wanted and planted butterfly kisses along her neck until he felt her clenching around him. He bawled up his fist tightly, the sheets in between his fingers as he finished inside of her. His orgasm triggered hers, those noises of what she was doing to him spilled into her ear.

She wrapped her legs around him as she climaxed for the second time, this was better than the first one, her fingers pulled even tighter of his dark hair as she moaned under him. When they both finished they moved back to each other's eyes, looking at each other in deep affection.

"I love you Dany." he whispered, panting lowly. In response to his words she kissed him as he leaned back up hugging her tightly. Jon laid his back against the pillows with her body still in contact with his. Her hand caressing his face while she kissed him deeply. Finally she pulled away and lifted herself off of him.

She kissed him again, slowly lying next to him, her right hand still on his damp chest. She pulled most of the cover up and shielded herself from the cold as he pulled his britches back up, and snatched some for himself.

"Share." he teased making her smile then chuckle. They sat in silence for what feet like forever. Little kisses here and there. They looked into the eyes of each other as if they were star gazing in the night sky. Finally she spoke as she traced random shapes and letters on his chest.

"We weren't supposed to do this." She adjusted her head a little to keep her hair from tickling her cheek.

"Dany please..." he closed his eyes, hoping she would leave the subject alone. He knew her too well.

"What? We have to have a real conversation about it sometime." She smiled warmly, moving closer to him and wrapping her leg around his then moving her hand up from his chest  to his Raven curls. She was fascinated by the texture and shine if it, and the fact that such a brooding man took care of it so well. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean anything of it." she had finally formally apologized to him again.

"Its not something you should burden yourself with." he ran his hand up and down her back slowly.

"We can rule together." she stated after a short silence.

"please Dany lets not talk about it at the moment." he pleaded, sitting up on his elbow.

"No let's..." She nodded slowly.

"Right now?" He glared at her.

"If not now, when?" She simply asked. There was no response only the glare she was getting. "Be my king, and I will be your queen." she caressed his cheek.

"But Sam--"

"Sam nothing." She interrupted. "We are the most powerful people in the world now, we can rule, we will." she kissed him again.

"Together..." He liked the sound of it, he could be king of the seven kingdoms. And with the woman he loved as his queen.


End file.
